


Esos Ojos

by Diana924



Category: From Dusk Till Dawn: The Series
Genre: Culebras (From Dusk Till Dawn), F/M, Season/Series 02
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-07-20 05:43:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16130855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diana924/pseuds/Diana924
Summary: Non è che gli volesse bene, ma con tutto quello che era avvenuto aveva imparato a tenere a lui.





	Esos Ojos

Non è che gli volesse bene, ma con tutto quello che era avvenuto aveva imparato a tenere a lui.

Seth Gecko era un ladro, un rapinatore, un violento e sicuramente il tipo più sbagliato di cui infatuarsi ma aveva anche un cuore generoso e un animo nobile, a modo suo, il classico bad boy dal cuore d’oro.  
Aveva sentito distintamente i proiettili attraversarle il corpo e Scott che aveva cercato di aiutarlo, caro, dolce e imbranato Scott a cui col tempo era arrivata a volere bene considerandolo realmente suo fratello. Richard Gecko che aveva tentato di salvarla mentre quella pompa infernale continuava a funzionare, ne avvertiva distintamente il rumore, gli sembrava quasi di udire solo quello, e avvertiva fin troppo bene la presenza di Carlos, maledetto Carlos che le aveva rovinato la vita e distrutto quella di suo fratello.

Scott avrebbe potuto, Seth avrebbe potuto, e invece non avevano fatto nulla e Kate se l’era aspettato da entrambi nonostante quello che aveva detto. Più la vita l’abbandonava e più sentiva il bisogno di doversi concentrare su qualcosa, su qualcuno, su Seth, Seth sarebbe andato bene e lui avrebbe capito, forse.

Il volto di Richie era l’espressione del dolore, raro e per questo autentico, gli occhi di Richie la fissavano come se volesse imprimersi ogni centimetro del suo viso nella memoria per sempre e le sue mani erano frenetiche, povero Richie … se solo Scott si fosse mosso, se fosse stato davvero così coraggioso o incosciente da trasformarla in una culebras, era sicura che Richie avrebbe immediatamente raccontato tutto a Seth il quale … povero Seth, povero povero Seth pensò per un istante.

Avrebbe voluto vivere, rimanere ancora con Scott e soprattutto con Seth ma si sentiva sempre più debole. In un altro tempo, e in un’altra vita forse non sarebbe accaduto nulla, forse nemmeno avrebbe conosciuto uno come Seth eppure ora una delle persone più importanti della sua vita specie dopo che aveva perso suo padre, i fratelli Gecko avevano completamente stravolto la sua vita, specialmente Seth.

Gli parve quasi di vederlo in quell’istante, era sicuramente un’illusione data dal troppo dolore, la sua mente stava cercando di distrarla mostrandole un volto amato verso cui andare e allora perché proprio Seth e non suo padre o sua madre? Kate sapeva benissimo quale fosse la risposta ma non aveva più la forza di dirlo, si sentiva il corpo pesante e sempre più affaticato, era stanca come non le capitava da mesi, e dal suo arrivo al Twister ne erano accadute di cose.

Seth aveva degli occhi bellissimi pensò con le sue ultime forze, se la morte avesse avuto gli occhi di Seth allora poteva abbandonarsi a quel sonno eterno anche se avrebbe tanto voluto rivederlo, era sicura che Richie avrebbe raccontato tutto e Seth si sarebbe occupato di Carlos ma ora voleva solo pensare a Seth e ai suoi occhi e lasciarsi cullare da quel pensiero.


End file.
